A Reese and Cooper love story
by coop37521
Summary: a story about Cooper and Reese and the struggles they deal with as a couple
1. Chapter 1

A Cooper and Reese love story

Scene 1

So there i was a fourteen year old boy in the taxi going to live with my cousins for a while why my Mother and Father deal with my sister and her criminal records . My name is Cooper, and i could not believe that i had to go live with my moms half sister or i like to call Aunt Lois and her husband Hal with my half cousins. I get out of the taxi and grab my stuff out of the trunk, its been almost four years since i've last seen this side of the family. I climb my way up the front steps and ring the door bell, to see Dewey the youngest and weirdest out of the cousins answer the door and jumped into a gigantic hug. "wow Dewey you've gotten so big since i've last saw you." i said. "Yeah you too, Oh and someone has been panicking all day to wait for you" whispered Dewey. Just then Reese the second oldest who is only five months older than me comes running in and wraps me his arms around me and gives me a gigantic bear hug. "Cooper i haven't seen you in such a long time i've missed you bud" said Reese "Alright Reese thats enough, your going to give the poor boy a stroke" said Lois as she then gave me one of her awkward hugs. "So how is everybody" i asked as Reese was trying to pry the bags from my hands. "Good, Malcolm is at his friend Stevie house right now and Francis is in Alaska." said Lois. "Cooper i've got some blankets and pillows out from the hall closet and you can make up the couch into a bed" said Lois "oh well i had brought my sleeping bag so i wouldn't have to be in the way as much" i told. "Thats great, you can sleep in our room" said Reese as he darted for the bedroom. "You'll have to forgive Reese he has been talking about this all week ever since he found out that you were staying with us since this summer." said Hal as he walked in.

At dinner time

I was sitting across the table from Reese who had been staring at me the entire time through dinner. "So Cooper how do you like living in North Carolina" asked Malcolm who was cutting into a baked potato. "Oh its fine but i like it out here in California where its nice and warm better" i answered. We had finished out dinner and i was laying out my sleeping bag out in the den area. "Hey" shouted Reese in his green tank top and pajama pants " i thought you were staying in my room". "Well I am staying here for two weeks Reese and i don't want you to get tired of me to fast" i answered back. "I could never get tired of you Coop" said Reese as sat down on at an angle on the couch with me. "Tomorrow me, malcolm and dewey are going to the park and hang out do you want to come?" asked Reese "Sure" i replied "Well its getting late and i really should try and get some rest" i said " Oh yeah, well i'll see you in the morning and sorry to hear about your sister but it will get better i promise" spoked Reese "Thanks Reese" i answered.

Scene 2

I found myself awake early in the morning to screaming and yelling, Reese was chasing after Dewey about the latest new issue probably and Lois was in her crazy angry mode about to scream her head off. I was at the sitting up in my sleeping bag still trying to get the sleep out of my eyes, all during the time i was thinking to myself i need to probably move into the boys room tonight. Malcolm was at the table in the alcove area working on some weird equation even though it was summer at the time. An hour or so later and i had just finish washing my face when i walked into the boys room from the bathroom and i saw Reese in nothing but a pair of black boxers trying to put on a pair of blue basketball shorts. "Wow sorry there Reese" said Cooper "No worries, i know you can't resist me with out a shirt on" Reese teased. "Ha Ha, were not in west virginia" i replied. "All right I'm ready "as Reese slipped on a white t shirt with the sleeves cut off and two giant holes ripped down the side of the shirt and i could see the tip of Reese black boxers. "So Reese are you excited about being in the high school as a freshmen next year" i asked "Yeah sort of but i just want to enjoy the summer and being with you" replied Reese as he was dribbling the basket ball.

After an hour or two at the park playing basket ball with my cousins, all of us came back home and i noticed Lois was on the phone and i think i could make out a single tear coming from her eye. "Cooper its your parents and sister" said Lois "They were returning from the trial and a deer came out and the car flipped and they didn't make it".

Scene 3

It felt like a giant weight came crashing down on me all i could remember was running down to the boys room alone and closing all the doors and crying my eyes out. All i could think about was the pressure and how sucked it felt to be me right now. It was ten minutes and i could hear the door creaked open slowly, i was still sitting on reese bed and my head in between my legs so i couldn't make out who it was "Hey come here" said Reese as he knelt down and wrapped me in his arms, i was drenching his white t shirt with my tears as he was trying to calm me down. Reese was then rubbing my back, i took a big snuff of his hollister cologne and then i felt it he gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry he said and i could feel him trying to move and get up but i wrapped my arms around his waist "Don't stop" i said as i looked up at him. (I know this is might seem wrong on so many levels but it turns out we weren't really related, Grandma Ida had adopted my mom saying that she could always use more children as slaves for her.) Reese then kissed my forehead and was whipping tears from my eyes. "I know this is a bad time to be doing this but i couldn't wait any longer, i just saw you in so much pain and i knew i had to take care of you and i couldn't get the nerve to tell you that I'm in love with you and i wanted you to see a side of me that wasn't a gigantic jack ass" said Reese but i then stopped him and kissed him on the lips. I could see fireworks going in my head as i kissed and he kissed me back we then had to stop for air and all we could say was "wow". This was both the worst and happiest day of my life, for the rest of the day i was lying in reese bed and reese was right behind me spooning me.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 4

It was thursday afternoon and i was getting ready for the funeral in my old bathroom in North Carolina. We got in tuesday night from California for the funeral, and i kept trembling as i was trying to put on my tie. At the funeral when i saw the boxes being placed in the ground i didn't cry on the drive back to my parents house i didn't cry. It was back in my bathroom when i was getting undress that it hit me, my parents were gone and that they weren't coming back. I felt alone i couldn't breath i could not even get myself to blink. I had collapse with the guilt wondering if i was just there if i i was in the car with them i wouldn't even have to go through this. Reese had to help me with both getting undressed and keeping me calm with not even thinking about "what if". After Reese had gotten me dressed in my sleeping clothes he carried me to the hammock located on the balcony off of my parents bedroom. Reese had lay down first and i rested my head on Reese chest, Reese then covered us with a blanket and rocked us both to sleep. "Reese i can't do this" whispered Cooper "Cooper you can do this, your my boyfriend now and I'm going to take care of you" said Reese. "I'm your boyfriend!" i stated in surprise. "Well yeah i mean i know we haven't had time to go out on a official date, but as soon as your ready i'll take you out to a nice dinner maybe a movie, and then after i might can do this" said Reese as he kissed my forehead "and maybe this" as he kissed me. I then rubbed my hand up Reese body and felt his cock through his basket ball shorts. "Are you trying to give me a boner" asked Reese as he kissed me again "shut up" i said and i pounded him softly on his chest. "I love you too, night babe" said Reese. "Good night Reese" i whispered.

Scene 5

Reese and I had been only dating for now only five days, and neither of us had told Lois, Hal, Malcolm,Francis, or even Dewey about our relationship. We were sitting down in a food court area at the air port waiting to board our plane, and Lois asked to speak with me alone. "The Bank called this morning and in your parents will they made me your god mother and i no money is tight right now but we are not going to give you up to an orphanage because your boyfriend wouldn't be too happy about that would he" smirked Lois. "How do you know about me and Reese?"i asked "Please honey I'm a mother it's my job to know what's going on around this crazy family" said Lois "But i do want Reese to finish his all his homework when school starts again and i guess your going to go the eighth grade here." said Lois "Thank you" i said as we began to board the plane. I was in seat A7, the window seat. As i sat down Malcolm sat next to me and then Reese sat down next to him. "Malcolm switch seats with me now!" demanded Reese "Look you guys have been spending a little to much time together" argued Malcolm. "Malcolm please move i need to talk to Reese alone" i said. "well me and reese are going out so you can either move or we can just hold hands in your lap malcolm." i argued. "Wow you guys are really dating, you know what I'm happy for you two" said Malcolm as he switched seats with Reese. "I'm going to live with Yall now." I whispered in Reese ear, "see i told you things will get better" said Reese as he grabbed my hand.

Scene 6

Tonight is the big night, after a week of waiting Reese has carefully planned out our first date. I heard a knock from the bed room door and Reese was in jeans and a nice button down shirt. It matched my light blue american eagle polo and my fancy flip flops. "You look great" reese said as he kissed my hand "Thank you, so do you by the way" i said. All throughout dinner me and Reese could not stop talking to one another and for the first time in a while i felt safe. When Reese and i walked home due to reese not going through drivers E.D yet. We sat on the couch while the popcorn was popping and the movie was about to start and Reese started to kiss me "reese come on the movie is about to start." i said. "Well were not going to watch the movie, i just am playing it so my parents don't hear us!' reese said as he started to kiss my neck. "But your parents are out to dinner, Malcolm and Dewey are at a friends house" i said kissing him back."well this will be fun" said Reese as he was sliding his hand up my shirt. "Reese are you trying to get in my pants" i asked placing my hand on his hard cock through his jeans. "Yeah, but i promise i won't do anything your not ready to do yet" Reese said as he started to take his hand out of my shirt. "No reese i do want you, but i don't want to go all the way yet since we've been only going out for a week now" i whispered in his ear. "But that doesn't mean we still can't fool around either" i said stroking his cock through his pants. I could tell Reese enjoyed it as he started to stick his tongue in my mouth and was putting a firm grip around my ass. i quickly got up and sat right on his lap still keeping contact and was quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Reese had threw both of our shirts behind the couch and quickly picked me up with out stopping to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around him as he took me to the bed room, which there Reese was busy trying to take off my belt from my black shorts. I had dug my hand down his pants and began to play with reese, as i did i could hear a moan being let out. Reese then stood up and unbuckled his pants and slid them off, as i lay there completely naked staring at reese sweaty body. Reese had then pulled me up to him and began playing with my own cock. I let out a couple of moans as he was kissing my neck trying to give me a couple of hickies. Reese then slowly lay me down on my back and started to suck on my head, i could feel him licking at the slit, as he started to bop his head up and down faster and faster. "Reese lay down on your side" i begged as he did this we began our sixty nine position, we both felt moans trying to come out of us. I then got my self up and sat on the top of the bed with Reese and we began jerking each other off quickly at each others boners. My climax was about to happen and i could see on Reese face that he was about to let it all out so i quickly placed my head around his cock and sucked him dry. I could feel the warm sperm sliding down my throat, i could see his face with pleasure that i gave to him. Reese then spun me around and sucked me while playing with my balls. I could feel his tongue wrap around my cock coating it with his saliva. I came deep down his throat and i could tell that he swallowed ever last drop, he then crawled up to me and kissed me with passion. I could see and feel the warm droplets of my cum sliding down his chin. He then pulled up the covers and i rested my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ok i decided to change Reese into a sophomore and Cooper a freshmen in high school)

Scene 7

I slowly open my eyes to find a ray of sunlight beamed down on my face. I raise my head to find that Reese was still fast asleep i turn my head to see the alarm clock for the time. I saw Malcolm and Dewey in their bed asleep, i just realized that both me and Reese were completely naked and his brothers are in the room with us. Luckily i was still completely underneath the covers and my head was just popping out, however Reese bare chest and left arm that was supporting my back was sticking out. I then start pushing at Reese chest and whispering to wake him up but he wouldn't budge, until i started to kiss him. "Good morning" Reese said as he sat up and stretch his arms over his head "Reese your brothers are right there" i whispered as i tackled him to the bed. "So when we actually start having sex we might get to scar dewey for life" said Reese as he kissed me. "Hopefully" i said " i kind of need my clothes". "No, i like you naked" reese argued "O my god your such a pig, have you notice that this is our first night we slept together" i said. "Oh yeah it is but usually people fuck each other when they sleep together." said Reese. "well i promise you that we will have sex but we got to wait till to see if were actually serious" i said. "Well i think this is serious and real" Reese said. "Just give me time so i can cope with my lost but you have been such a good boyfriend" i told reese.

Scene 8

Jury Duty

It was a week before school and i was going through all my clothes i pack from NC and seeing what fit and what would not fit. I was in my old basket ball shorts and a white t shirt when i hear "You make me so fucking horny" said Reese as he came in and grabbed my ass. "Oh my god" as i turned around and punched him in the arm. "You know you love it" he said as he picked me up and sat me on his dresser. "I need help, with deciding what i should keep and what i should give out" i said as he kissed me. "Well we just give our old clothes to Dewey and i think you need to pick out something small and tight" said Reese. "Oh so i would look like I'm a wanna be whore cross dresser" i told Reese. "Oh you know I'm kidding, come with me i have a surprise for you" said Reese as he took me by the hand and dragged me out of the room. "You will never guess what i just saw" said Reese "what"i asked, "i was with malcolm at Stevie's house and i saw his mom in the hallways naked" said Reese. "Reese please tell me your kidding, I'm your boyfriend and besides it's stevies mom thats really sick." i shouted, "Wow don't be in such a bad mood, i still love you" said Reese. "I can't be here right now." said Cooper. "I like you a lot but sometimes you need to not talk" i said as i waked off.

I was with Malcolm, Dewey, Stevie, and even Reese in a sewer tunnel and to make things even worse it was awkward because Reese could not keep his mouth shut about Stevie's mom. "Ok we are officially lost, Me and Dewey will go ahead and try and find the exit" i said, "Ok" said everybody ."Do you think Cooper still mad at me?" asked Reese to Malcolm. "No, i think he just needs to cool down after what i said." said Malcolm "I didn't even get to show Cooper my real surprise, i wrote him a poem." said Reese. i felt a tap on my shoulder and i turned around to see Reese with his puppy dog eyes and having his arms out to give me a hug. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his jacket, "I'm sorry i screwed up" said Reese "Its okay" i said and kissed his cheek " here i wrote this for you" said Reese handing me a note. i read the poem it was so perfect "Reese this is beautiful i love it" i said and hugged him again. "Guys i found the exit" Dewey shouted.

Scene 9

Zoo

"This is our last weekend before school starts Malcolm, at least you can enjoy it so you don't waist the entire summer" screams Lois from the other room. Me and Reese are were sitting on the couch watching Tv and waiting patiently for everybody else to get ready for the zoo. "I can't believe schools about to start Reese" i said. "Don't remind me, you know we still haven't had sex yet, and its going to be twice as hard when we start school to get alone time with each other" argued Reese. "Well there is a party tonight, you'll never know what will happen" i said. I then see Reese turn to me with a huge grin on his face "Are we going to fuck tonight" reese asked "i don't know it depends on my mood and how you treat for the rest of the day" i explained. "Well here i think you could use a nice massage" reese said as he got up and began to give me the best shoulder rub down of my life.

At the zoo I was standing there watching the monkey when i heard a zoo keeper rush out talking about two boys fell in the tiger pit. I then though Malcolm and Dewey since Reese was right ... oh god where did he go. I immediately race to the tiger den to watch the show, but it was blocked off. I could also hear Reese screaming in the back ground saying "GET THIS CRAZY GOAT OFF OF ME!". "Oh god" i yelled as Reese threw the goat right into the tiger pit.

An hour later Reese and I were getting ready for one of my friends party. As Reese parked the car in the street he asked me "if there is beer there which there probably will be, i won't take advantage of you if you get drunk and want to have sex" Reese said "Don't worry i will hopefully make the right decision." i said as i kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 10

I was drinking way to much at the party, i found myself a little tipsy and was making out with Reese for most of the time on the couch. I was a complete slut as i was giving Reese a lap dance as he was drinking his third or forth beer. Reese then took my hand and we were drunk racing each other down the side walk home. But i fell in someone's front yard, and Reese fell completely on top of me. "How bout if i just fuck you right here, you get on your stomach and i'll pull down my zipper and we just go with it" said Reese. "ah i know the perfect place" i said and pushed Reese off of me and ran to the garage of the house. I opened up the door and pulled down an old mattress that was on it's side, i jumped on the box springs and was trying to take off my clothes. "Hey there" Reese said as he pulled off his shirt and fell on top of me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he was grinding against me. Reese was unzipping my pants, and was at quick work with his cock trying to get it ready to stick it in me. We were both naked and Reese asked me if i wanted to let him finish inside me or not and of course i was to drunk to hear him and i nodded. Both of our bodies were covered in sweat and Reese was fucking my ass doggy style for a while until he got tired of that and wanted to see the expression on my face as he fucked my tight whole. Reese was fucking my brains out and moaning so loudly the entire neighborhood could have probably heard him by now. Reese eyes were going to the back of his head and he quickly started to jerk my dick off at the same time he was humping me. He came deep inside me and i shouted white strings of cum into my face, Reese took himself out of me and we held each other naked in our fluids and fell fast asleep.

Scene 11

Humilithon

It was the first day of school i couldn't believe i was a freshmen in high school and I'm going out with a sophomore. Reese and I were walking down the hall ways at school holding hands, "So what classes do you have babe" i said "I have weightlifting geometry Biology and I'm skipping fourth." said Reese as we stopped in front of some locker to make out. "Maybe first period you can come into the locker room shower and i can wash you babe" said Reese as he was placing his hands on my hips. "As much fun as that sounds i have theater first period and since I'm going to be majoring in that i should probably not be skipping for sex." i answered. "Alright fine, oh and don't forget tomorrow were leaving right after school for the beach house." said Reese. "I won't forget, oh and we cant have sex tonight i want you to have a full load for tomorrow night" i said as i grasped Reese cock through his cargo shorts. "Hey Malcolm" i said, as Malcolm was crippling down the hallway with a black eye and a torn shirt. "You didn't even have to kick the shit out of Malcolm this time" i said. "Your right i guess the rest of the school thinks malcolm is looser smart ass too." spoke Reese as he kissed me one final time before the bell rang for school.

Friday (fourth period)

"MALCOLM I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU ANYMORE" said Cynthia, "Reese don't do this" i yelled as Reese was yelling at Malcolm in front of the car.

"You boys are unbelievable i can't believe you were going to drive your fathers car into my car" screamed Lois. "So where did it happen" whispered Reese at the table. "I didn't have sex Reese" answered Malcolm. "Ok Malcolm you are on probation, your father is already packing and Cooper's grandfather has generously let us stay at his beach house this three day weekend so you are not going to ruin this trip for the rest of the family" said Lois.

Scene 12

The Beach House (Part 1)

The entire family was packed in the car, and i was cramped in the very back seat but luckily i had Reese holding my hand the entire time. "Reese i've been wondering about this for a while now, since we had sex for the first time when we were drunk does this mean we have a bad relationship" i whispered. "Cooper of course not , we both like each other a lot, our relationship is just not about sex and I'm practically obsessed with you babe" said Reese as he kissed my hand "Yeah i guess so as i caressed his right arm. "Just wait baby this in tire trip all I'm going to be wearing is shorts, flip flops, and either a tank top or I'm just going shirtless for you" said Reese. I felt the car pull up to

the drive way. Once inside the house, "Alright there are three rooms and all of them have queen size beds. So Malcolm and Reese have the bed down the hall, Cooper and Dewey have the room upstairs." Lois stated. "But mom Reese kicks all the time" said Malcolm "And i want to share a bed with Cooper" said Reese. "You know what fine" said Lois. "Hey Aunt Lois I'm going to take a look around but i'll be back before dinner." i said " No Cooper its already dark outside" said Lois. I was kind of angry so i was in the bathroom upstairs with Reese who was taking a shower. "Hey Reese i notice tomorrow night i'll be our one month anniversary and the one month to this day that my parents died." i said "Oh yeah, so do you want to come jump in shower with me" said Reese "I would but your parents would hear us" i answered. Reese then shut off the water and came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. "Come here" said Reese and went and gave me a hug " Oh no you are soaking wet" i laughed as i was running. "Come here baby" said Reese as he chased me out of the room and down the stairs. "Reese go put on some clothes" said Hal "Fine, I'll be right back" said Reese as he kissed me. A minute later Reese comes down stairs with his yellow tank top on and blue with a silver stripe and steals the bowl of chips from Malcolm. "Hey what was that for" said Malcolm "I'm hungry" said Reese and the next thing i know Dewey is on top of Reese I'm punching Malcolm and finally Reese is punching Malcolm. "BOYS GO TO BED" said Lois. At night i was sitting on the window seal in our room, and Reese was resting his hands behind his head on the bed. "We are on vacation and were stuck in our room" i said. "Well then come on lets sneak out" said Reese as he got up and opened the bedroom window.

Reese and I were holding hands walking down the beach during a full moon. "Hey do you feel like some serial killer is going to attack us" i said, "Don't worry i've been working out all week, i'll protect you babe" said Reese "Oh thats sweet" i said. "Ok i have an idea lets tell each other seven things that we like about one another" Reese said. "Okay" i said .

Reese says to Cooper

-I love your accent

-I like your acting skills

-I like how your ass is perfect

-I like how you make me laugh

-I like how I can pick you up and twirl you around

-I love your eye lashes

-I like how you sing katy perry songs out loud and don't even realize it

Cooper says to Reese

-I love how you work out super hard for me

-I love how you try and improve your grades just to go out with me

-I love how no matter your a jerk to someone you always have a limit

-I love how you always cook me meals when ever I'm down

-I love how you make me feel alive when ever I'm with you

-I love how you are so kind to me

- and finally I'm in love with you


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 13

The beach house (part 2)

"Cooper i've never heard you say that you loved me before" said Reese. "I was waiting for the right moment, and since its our one month i wanted to make sure i was right and it turns out i was right" i said. "I've been imagining this moment for a long time. Oh my god i love you so much that" said Reese as he swooped me off my feet. I kissed him with so much passion, it still feels like the first time we kissed with the fire works going off in my head. "I have only you left" i said "Please don't leave me". "As long as i love you which will be forever i will never leave you" said Reese. For the first time ever since i've know Reese for fifteen years, i could see a tear fall from Reese eye. "Babe why are you crying?" i asked, "Because i know girls think I'm a creep and i try and i know I'm a screw up but when I am with you i don't feel that way i actually feel like I'm perfect with you." said Reese. "Reese you have no idea how much that means to me." i whispered. "Come on we should probably be getting back" mumbled Reese as he was kissing at my neck. "Okay" i whispered, both of us were coming home hand in hand. We climbed up the stair when we got home and snuck into bed together, I was on my back as Reese was arching over me rubbing my forehead and kissing me. "Reese come on, I'm getting tired" i whispered, "Alright i'll let you get some sleep but i do love you" said Reese as he kissed me one final time before turning off the light and cuddling up with me.

Scene 14

The Boat (part 3)

I woke up to see that Reese was no longer curled up with me. I walked down stair to see everybody at the kitchen table, however Reese was missing "Has anyone seen Reese this morning?" i asked. "Yeah i think i saw him walking outside" said Dewey. "I look out the window to see Hal with Reese signing a pice of paper with a trucker with a boat on the back of his truck. "Whoa, what is this?" i asked "Cooper, you weren't suppose to see this till after breakfast. Its my one month anniversary gift to you we've rented this boat and were going to take it out on the water." Reese answered. "Reese, i don't know what to say" i said "Just get ready and meet me out here after breakfast, oh and don't forget about your sunglass because It's going to get hot." said Reese as he walked me inside. On the boat I had just put on my blue swim suit and a white t shirt, and climbed up the stair to the top of the deck and i could see Reese on the edge of the boat with wearing his sunglasses, with his red swim suit. "Damn Reese you look hot especially with you shirtless." i said running up to give him a hug. "Thanks babe, but your hot too" Reese said holding my ass firm, "Oh god Reese you've put on too much sun screen it's going all over my shirt" i demanded. "Well then just take it off" said Reese as he was pulling up my shirt."Fine but do it for me" i said as Reese didn't have to be told twice and quickly threw my shirt off and was bitting on my neck. "God you guys get a room" Malcolm nagged as he passed by us, "Do you want to go under the deck and mess around?" asked Reese "Reese your parents are some where on board" i said. "So well just be extra loud" said Reese as he went on to kiss me. A little later i went to go to the front of the ship and change into a red shirt, Reese slowly crept behind me and grabbed my waist and pulled me up to him. "Reese stop" i laughed as he was twirling me around. Dewey came out of the boat with a video camera who was filming us, "Dewey get the hell out of here" Reese demanded. "To night I is are one month and i have our real surprise for you" said Reese "Oh really well so do i" i said kissing him. That night The family moved the boat to the small lake located in the back of the house, Reese then took me and the boat out that night. "Can you believe we started dating at the end of summer and now look at us your a freshman and I'm a sophomore and I still don't know what i did to deserve you" said Reese as he spread out a blanket on the main deck. "I know what you mean, your like perfect for me and i still can't believe your so sexy" i said placing down a picnic basket. "Here do you want to open your gift now or after dinner" said Reese as he brought out a bag. "Lets wait till after dinner" i said as i fed him a grape from a dinner plate. Reese then pulled out a bottle of wine "I want to make this night special" said Reese "Well Reese i already gave you a mark on your neck." i answered. "OK here open this i said" as i pulled out a bag with tissue paper sticking out of it. Reese slowly took out all of the paper and pulled out a camouflage swim suit trunks, and a new watch. "Oh my god i love this thank you babe" said Reese as he kissed my bottom lip. "Here open this" Reese stated. I opened up a box and inside was an american eagle shirt and a pair of black flip flops, "Reese i love this" i told Reese as i got up and sat on his lap and started to kiss him. Reese started to rub my back as i kissed him harder and more assertive. "You are so hot" said Reese as he started to remove his shirt. "No, Reese we have sex to many times" i stated "Come on baby its i want you and i know you want me" said Reese as he licked my lips. "No i just don't want our relationship to be just sex" i argued. I was wrapping my legs Reese as he kissed my neck and started to slowly bite it "Ah screw it" as i threw off my shirt and let Reese suck on my nipples.

Scene 15

Coming home

I woke up the next morning to feel an extreme headache ( must have been from all the wine) and found myself leaning on Reese chest and his arms around me. I got up and knocked off the blanket, thank god Reese is a heavy sleeper. I went around the corner to see lois staring back at me. It was awkward on the drive home, Reese was for some reason in his wife beater and swim suite and i was sitting on the opposite side of the car on purpose. "Coop why aren't you sitting next to me?"Reese whispered, "Because your mom knows what we've been doing" i said. "Knows what" Reese asked "They we are having sex together" i answered and everybody just turned to look at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 16The EndIt has been almost four years since Reese and i started dating. I mean sure we had our argument but no couple is perfect. Reese had flunked school his senior year and was going to graduate with me, and as soon as we did we were going to move into Craig's apartment together.I was in my new bedroom with Reese naked on top of me and we were under the covers. "I'm so happy we've been through tons and were still together" said Reese as he kissed me. "I have been trying to ask you this for the past week" i stated, "What is it" Reese asked. "I start college in the fall, so i was wondering instead of staying here and being a janitor would you like to come live with me in my apartment at school" i asked. "What are you serious" Reese said, "Well yeah i mean if you want to" i said. "Hell yeah, but wait i would have to get a new job" Reese said, "Its your choice but will you still come to visit me, i know long relationships are hard but i'll do what ever you want" i stated. It has been a week and Reese was avoiding either me or the question i asked while we were in bed, it was probably not the smartest thing i've ever done. Reese would always wake up earlier than me and get home as soon as i go to bed. "Reese your my heart, but i can't be in a relationship if your going to avoid me constantly" i shouted as i stopped Reese in the hallway. " I'm sorry i just don't know what to do" Reese stated "But i love you and i've finally made up my mind, i'll go with you". "Thank you" i screamed as i jumped in Reese arms and we kissed long and with passion. The END


End file.
